Slow Hand
by anothercasualty
Summary: Are Jude and Tommy finally able to give in to what they've both secretly wanted? Oneshot set to Slow Hand by The Pointer Sisters.


Skipping out on work and school today led to finding this thing in my IS folder. It's super old and I don't remember writing it, I most likely woke up in the middle of the night with a fit of inspiration and then forgot the next day...

Anyway, it has no real time line but probably after season three and all you need to know is that Jude and Tommy never really dated mainly because of her.

I own nothing.

PS- Slow Hand by the Pointer Sisters is one of my all time favorite classic songs that I could put on repeat over and over which I'm doing now.

* * *

Jude and Tommy sat on the blue plaid couch, her head pressed into his shoulder, watching another movie just like the month before.

It had become tradition quickly after Sadie and Kwest's wedding. The four of them would meet at the Cabin the first Saturday of every month. Tommy and Kwest would barbecue steak while the two sisters would gossip while they cut up vegetables for a salad.

As Sadie and Kwest watched the movie, Jude watched them.

They were snuggled underneath a fleece blanket, with Sadie draped over Kwest's lap across the couch. Jude noted the way Kwest ran his fingers up her arm and back down again, occasionally running them over her swollen belly.

All this affection made Jude sick. Sick with jealousy and heartbreak. Why couldn't she find that? Why didn't she deserve that? She was sick of all the men she dated that were never affectionate or kind or even polite.

Jude was completely oblivious to the man that she was leaning against or so he thought. As she watched the other couple, he watched her. He saw the flicker of sadness and the want that the crossed her eyes. He also noticed her bangs fell over her eyes unnoticed and the small sign escaped her lips. To him, she was all he ever wanted but along with everything else, it went unnoticed.

_**As the midnight moon, was drifting through  
The lazy sway of the trees  
I saw the look in your eyes, lookin' into mine  
Seeing what you wanted to see**_

"That's what I want," was breathed out before she could stop it and she quickly glanced at her best friend hoping he hadn't heard but he had. He rarely missed anything she said.

When she met his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her like that. Again. She hated when he looked at her like that. Like he was in love with her. Which he wasn't and never would be. But when he looked at her with lustful eyes, she couldn't help but hope that maybe he did love her more than she thought. For her, it was easier to pretend she wasn't in love with him.

_**  
Darlin' don't say a word, cause I already heard  
What your body's sayin' to mine  
I'm tired of fast moves  
I've got a slow groove...  
On my mind**_

"What you deserve," He answered back still looking at her like the way he shouldn't but couldn't help, along with huskiness of his voice that came from somewhere unknown.

In the darkness, he could barely make out the blush that rose up on her cheeks but he enjoyed it.

He let his hand slip around her waist underneath the wool throw that cover them, pulling her a little closer. His eyes left hers briefly to notice that Sadie had fallen asleep, before going back to Jude's.

_**I want a man with a slow hand  
I want a lover with an easy touch  
I want somebody who will spend some time  
Not come and go in a heated rush  
I want somebody who will understand  
When it comes to love, I want a slow hand**_

Tommy rubbed his nose into Jude's hair, inhaling her scent before finally making the first move.

He stood up quickly as Jude slid down the couch being caught off guard. Tommy let out a small smile before putting out his hand for her.

"C'mon." was all he needed to say for her to put her hand into his.

They walked out the back door of the cabin, letting the screen door swing back behind them. There was a warm breeze in the air as the walked down the small path.

Tommy pulled her off of the path onto the grass. He pulled the blanket off of her shoulders before laying it on the ground. He sank to his knees on the blanket before leaning back and landing on his back. He looked up at the clear sky before watching Jude have the internal battle with herself.

He knew what her body was telling her to do, but he didn't want to push her into it.

Like he predicted, her body collapsed beside his and he lifted his arm, pushing it under head to lay under the crook of her neck, pulling her head closer to his chest. He watched the stars that reflected in her eyes, the bangs dance across her face. He felt her let out the breath of air that she had been holding and she finally look into his eyes.

Right before his very eyes, he watched her finally decide it was worth the risk. That he was worth it.

_**On shadowed ground, with no one around  
And a blanket of stars in our eyes  
We are drifting free, like two lost leaves  
On the crazy wind of the night  
Darlin', don't say a word, 'cause I already heard  
What your body's sayin' to mine  
If I want it all night  
You say it's alright  
We got the time**_


End file.
